


Steaming Hot Coffee

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Series: One Shots Yall [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, Genderfluid Patton, Gun Violence, How Do I Tag, I wrote this in class, Im warning you, M/M, Not Beta Read, SO SAD, Sad, burglars been drinking all night, dee is never drinking coffee again, doesnt, female right now, he loved pat, i dunno how to write a fucking burglar, im sorry, lol i suck, male presenting patton, poor dee, runs a coffeeshop, so hes drunk and stupid, still genderfluid tho, this things a bag of trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: Coffee is a lovely thing, but lovely things can still have horrible moments around them





	Steaming Hot Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, so sorry  
blame my friend for the prompt coffee  
I'm also so, so sorry if I screw up writing gender fluidity  
tw: gunshot wound, death, misgendering

Patton hummed as she opened up the shop. Started the coffeemaker. Pulled the cookies out of the oven. Got out the mugs and to go cups. Arranged the cookies on a plate. She was about to go around the counter and switch the sign to open when there was a knock on the door.

"Hello! You're early, Declan! You're usually 10 minutes late! Did you lose your key again?" Patton said, exited, as she opened the door.

A tall man stood there.

"You're not Declan." She frowned.

"I'm not, and you can keep quiet. Otherwise, I'll ensure it. I'm emptying the register and you're shutting up." The man pointed a gun at the small plump person, who backed up.

"There's nothing in the register. We haven't opened yet." Patton muttered.

The man opened a drawer, to find it full of cash.

_Oh f#@$. _Patton thought. _I never put it in the lockbox last night, i was so ready to get home to Roman._

But there was nothing she could do.

The man tipped an imaginary hat. "Thank _you, _sir."

A steely glint shone in Patton's eye. "I'm not a sir. I'm a woman. "

"Oh, I'm soooo sorry," The man laughed. "That I misgendered you WHILE ROBBING YOU!"

A loud pop sounded, and Patton was on the ground, her last breath escaping her lips.

Not long after, a door opened and a teenagers scream mingled with the merry bubbling of the coffeepot.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I know I suck, scream at me  
I barely remember writing this but I think its hilatious that a burglar would knock on the door in the morning, I'm dumb i know
> 
> I have Inktober art under RoseMarthaDonnaAmy on DeviantArt if ur interested?


End file.
